


Little Human Pet

by Betheryboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Haunted House, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betheryboo/pseuds/Betheryboo
Summary: The demons in this haunted house are after Ryan Bergara, Shane's 'little human pet' as they called him. Shane isn't about to let that happen. Ratings may change if shit gets real





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wrote this on the fly because there simply is not enough fanfiction in this tag to satiate me. So, uh, here you go. I may continue it if I get comments and stuff that people are interested. All right peace and love over and out later dudes

Would it have been better if he could have kept his secret forever?  
Is this your little human pet, then? His soul smells delicious! The demon muses to him inside of his head. He hadn’t shifted into his demon form yet, for Ryan’s sake, so the lesser demon had to settle for speaking to him like he would to a human.  
Shane was no human.  
“…Shane?” Ryan calls to him. Shane doesn’t look back at the shorter man, who was hovering nervously by the doorframe. He kept his eyes on the entity that was currently threatening the one and only love of his life- well, afterlife.  
Shane takes a step forward. “I would go if I were you.” He says in a dark, low voice. This demon didn’t know yet that Shane was much more powerful than he. But perhaps the demon would take his word for it, and he wouldn’t have to reveal himself to Ryan.  
The demon’s mouth curls into a sadistic grin, and Shane sighs internally. Shane closes his eyes and let his eyes flip to pure black, His form shifts in a subtle, but at the same time obvious way. Shane was taller, sharper, darker- a black shadow that could neither be perceived nor ignored floated around his body like an aura gone rotten. Not a far off metaphor, as far as he was concerned. What was a demon, he surmised, if not a rotted out human being?  
Shane hears a quiet gasp behind him, but he puts it out of his mind. Shane was no longer focused on protecting he and Ryan’s relationship- assuming they would still have one after this- but was rather focused on protecting his life.  
When Shane reveals himself to the lesser demon, the creature takes a step back, their soulless eyes widening in shock. Shane takes a step towards them and reaches his hand out. With a soundless shout, the creature screams for him not to do it. Completely ignoring them, Shane squeezes his hand in a fist, crushing the demon’s presence from across the room and banishing them back to hell.  
You can banish me, but you can’t keep your little pet safe! The others will get him eventually! Are the demon’s last words before a painful shriek sends them out of this mortal existence.  
Shane sighs and lowers his hand. He knew Ryan was right behind him still, without even looking. He could feel waves of fear radiating off the man. Not unwarranted, considering what he had just seen.  
Shane wills the rest of his demonic form to dissipate, but the eyes are stubborn. They make themselves at home for a little while whenever he flips them out. Slowly, Shane turns around and faces Ryan, trying to ready himself for the impending freak out.  
He did not prepare himself enough.  
“You… Y-you…” Ryan points a finger at Shane, and Shane ducks his head, not wanting the man to meet his demonic eyes. “You’re a- You’re-“  
“Yeah.” Shane says, defeated. “I am.”  
“What… What have you…” Ryan’s grip on the doorframe was merciless, his body desperately trying to keep him conscious and upright. Ryan couldn’t make sense of what he had just seen- what he was still seeing. But he manages to push through and finish his sentence. “What have you done with Shane?”  
“I-“ Shane pauses. Shane had taken this vessel a long time ago. The boy couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen. He was sick- a pretty debilitating mental illness that would have been dismissed as teenaged angst until he had become an adult, if he had even made it to adulthood. He had practically done the real Shane a favor. Sometimes, sadly, people just aren’t strong enough for this world.  
“I am Shane.” He says slowly, feeling his eyes finally shrinking back from his lids, and rather than the blackness taking up his entire eye, it was only the iris and pupil. He hoped that would serve to calm Ryan down a bit. “I’m not the original Shane, I suppose, but I’m the Shane you’ve always known.”  
Ryan shakes his head in disbelief. “No, that’s impossible. You’re a demon. Shane- Shane isn’t a demon.”  
“How do you know?” Shane takes a hesitant step forward, towards the shorter man. Ryan flinches back, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the frame. Shane had a mental grip on the door behind him, ready to shut it should Ryan try to turn and run. Shane, however, wasn’t sure if he had the heart- metaphorically speaking- to do it. Despite being a highly powerful demon, Shane was practically a slave to the needs and desires of this one measly, fragile human.  
“Because- b-because Shane is nice! He’s kind of an asshole, yeah, but he, he’s got crazy hair and a stupid hot dog saga and he’s always telling puns and… and he’s got kind eyes.” Ryan tries to catch Shane’s eye, but Shane keeps his head down. “You- whatever you are- you don’t have his eyes.”  
“Ryan-“ Shane takes another step forward and Ryan finally releases the doorframe, his hand going straight for the stupid squirt gun full of holy water and aiming it right for Shane.  
“Stay away!” Ryan’s voice boomed through the room, and Shane immediately stopped and put his hands up. That amount of water wouldn’t do anything to seriously damage him, but it would hurt like hell.  
Ryan, gun still aimed squarely at Shane, backed up past the door, which Shane opted not to close on him, and sprinted down the hallway.  
Shane shook his head and began to head after him, trying to keep a bit of distance so Ryan didn’t see him following. It was fairly easy- Ryan’s fear trailed after him like cookie crumbs in the woods. Shane grimaced at the idea that in this version, he was the evil witch.  
Nonetheless, Shane quietly followed after him. That lesser demon was right- there were a lot more entities in this damn haunted house that might want to hurt Ryan. And fuck if Shane was going to let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wrote another chapter of this impulsively now that BFU is back and it's on my mind. Anyway, comment if you want me to write more bc I love attention, peace and love over and out

Ryan wasn’t really looking where he was going as he ran. He had only a few thoughts running through his head, none especially coherent. Shane. Demon. Lies. Ghosts. Real.  
Suddenly, Ryan stopped, feeling a ghostly coldness pass through his body. Where was he? It was as if the house itself had twisted itself into a maze that Ryan had no hope of comprehending. Ryan realized, with sudden nausea, that he was utterly lost.  
Ryan stooped over, breathing heavily. No. This couldn’t be happening, he thought. Shane couldn’t be a demon, and he couldn’t be lost in a truly haunted house. Ryan always said he believed, but now that he was confronted with proof of what he was always looking for, Ryan found that he couldn’t wrap his mind around it.  
“Lovely. You’ve run yourself around in circles, and now you don’t even know where you are.” A disembodied voice comes to Ryan, and he gasps, backing up into the wall. In front of him was a wispy spirit, not at all tangible but somehow all-consuming. Ryan felt like the spirit was everywhere in the room at once, including down his throat, practically choking him.  
Suddenly, The breathless feeling faded away, and Ryan felt the spirit receding into itself with a soundless scream. Suddenly it is gone. Rather than cold, the room now feels like it’s full of heat.  
“Ryan, I know you’re really not happy with my right now.” Comes Shane’s voice from behind him. The voice is lower than he was used to, as if coming from several sources, all speaking in harmony, and echoed oddly through the room. “But you’re not safe here. We need to get out of here.”  
Ryan turned around slowly. Shane was standing in the doorway, his form human enough. His eyes, however, were once again pitch black, and a dark shadow surrounded him. Ryan found himself once again backing away, even though logically he knew there was nowhere to go. Shane was blocking the only exit.  
Ryan’s hand once again went to his holster where the damn holy water squirt gun rested. Shane rolled his eyes, though the blackness made it hard to tell. He shook his head and tried to step closer to Ryan. Quickly, Ryan grabbed the gun and pointed it at Shane. Shane sighed, not wanting to scare Ryan more than necessary but also not wanting to waste too much time. Shane put his hand up, and with a quick flip of his wrist the squirt gun in Ryan’s hand flew out of his grasp and hit the wall on the other side of the room.  
Ryan froze, staring at the wall where the piece of plastic hit the brick with a considerable amount of force. The toy had broken into a few large pieces, letting the water spill out onto the floor, unusable.  
“Ryan, listen to me.” Suddenly, the door was slammed shut, despite Shane being so far into the room already. Ryan flinched at the sound. “You need to trust me. I can get us out of this.”  
“You expect me to make a deal with the devil?” Ryan had meant to sound biting, but he only sounded terrified.  
“No.” Shane smirked, hoping to lift a bit of the terror off of Ryan. “First off, I’m not the devil, I’m just a lowly demon. Second of all, the only thing you have to do is trust me. No contracts, no handshakes. Nothing legally binding.”  
Ryan let out a sputtering half-wheeze half-sob. Eying the closed door, he took a deep breath, surrendering to the fact that he basically had no choice in the matter.  
“Okay.” Ryan said quietly, trying to keep his shoulders square. “I’ll trust you. But only if you tell me what you did to Shane, and… and that you promise he’s going to be okay.”  
Shane shook his head, giving Ryan a small smile. “Ryan, I am Shane. I’ve always been this, and I’ve always been Shane. It’s a package deal.”  
“You’re not… possessing anyone?” Ryan asked nervously.  
That gave Shane pause. "Not- not since you've known me.”  
“But you are possessing someone?” “Well-“ Shane sputters, searching for the words that were both true and wouldn’t frighten Ryan further. “It’s- it’s been a long time, in this body.” Ryan’s adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to keep himself collected. “So… what happened to the real Shane?” Shane was growing frustrated. Not with Ryan, really, but rather with the situation. “He’s fine Ryan. Look, I’ll tell you everything later, when we’re out of this house. But this place is dangerous. We need to go.” Shane presented his hand to Ryan, his black eyes pleading. Ryan glanced once more at the ruined squirt gun on the other side of the room, sighed, and reluctantly took Shane’s hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya boi is back, with a new chapter absolutely no one asked for! Hope you enjoy it, peace and love over and out

Ryan’s brain was kicked into overdrive. Too much was going on at once, and he had absolutely no time to wrap his head around anything. Ryan simply let himself be tugged along by Shane, whose blackish aura had receded to nothing and whose eyes had finally faded back to their original hazel-brown. Well, not original, Ryan surmised. He supposed the black ones were the originals.   
Ryan simply walked along, not even paying attention to where they were going. If the house really was twisting itself the way Ryan felt like it had been when he ran away, he wouldn’t be able to decipher where they were going anyway.   
So Shane was a demon. In theory, it made sense in a sort of ridiculous way- Shane was an oddball, no doubt. He was awkward, silly; not always keen on social cues and sometimes a little too giddy and entertained regarding true crime episodes. But in practice? Ryan could go through dozens of words to describe Shane before even considering the word ‘evil’. Shane wasn’t evil. He was kind. Above all else, not matter how annoying or awkward he was, that was always his saving grace. Shane was so, so kind.   
Demons weren’t supposed to be kind. The paradox made Ryan’s head spin a little bit.   
Ryan was pulled out of his anxiety-ridden musings when Shane stopped in his tracks and cursed under his breath. Shane let go of Ryan’s hand. Ryan felt both relieved and unsafe at the absence of Shane’s touch.   
“Ryan, will you stand back?” Shane asks quietly, keeping his eyes cast downward towards the ground. His expression was regretful.   
Ryan immediately took a step back. The word danced around on his tongue for a few seconds before he voiced it, a bit nervous of the answer. “Why?”   
“It’s nothing bad.” Shane says quickly. “Well, depending on your perspective… I mean…” Shane sighs. “It’s just this weird thing I have to do.”   
“What’s the weird thing?” Ryan pushes the issue.   
“The, ah…” Shane was really struggling for words. There were so many words he didn’t want to use- power, energy, mana, aura… demon. That last one he didn’t want to use most of all. “Just the- well, the shadow you saw that surrounded me, it, uh, helps me sense things that I normally can’t sense.”   
“Like cat whiskers?” Ryan asks impulsively, his hand immediately going to his mouth to stifle a laugh. Shane laughed more openly at the remark.   
“You know what, yeah. That’s probably the best analogy we’re gonna yet, so yeah. I need to pull out my cat whiskers.”   
“So why do I have to stand back?” Ryan asks.   
“I- well-“ The humor immediately drops from Shane’s face, and he looks away again. “It just… it does a lot of things. None of them are dangerous, per se, but if you touch it… it’s a strange sensation. I don’t want to freak you out more than I have to.”   
“Okay.” Ryan’s voice is small, and Shane can’t bring himself to meet his eyes. He simply takes a deep breath in, and the breath out coincided with the return of his demonic aura. Shane flips his black eyes out once again, just so he can see what’s going on- he can sense ghosts and demons in his human form, but in order to see them, he needed the black eyes out. With both forms of sense out and at the ready, Shane felt a whole lot more confident. He sets out down the hall, his steps much more confident, and signals to Ryan to follow him.   
“So… what do you need to sense?” Ryan’s voice is still quiet, but there’s a silent pleading in his tone for answers. Shane wasn’t quite ready yet to provide them.   
“So I can tell which hallways and doors are real and which ones have been manipulated.” Shane says, trying to keep his answer as short as possible. “That way we can get out of here quicker.”   
Ryan nods silently, lagging behind Shane as they walked. The aura frightened him. It’s not that he thought Shane would try to hurt him or anything, he just had no idea what it was or what it did, really, and Shane certainly wasn’t about to explain it to him. Ryan had read somewhere that all human fear stems from uncertainty. The fear of the unknown, it was often called.   
Ryan fidgeted with his hands as they walked. He was stuck in the middle- he knew just enough to know that he didn’t know anything. Now that was frightening.   
The two walked silently for a few minutes until Shane broke the silence was a triumphant “Ha!” He immediately turned toward a nondescript door- they had passed by about twenty in this seemingly never-ending hallway- and yanked it open. A set of stairs loomed menacingly in front of them, descending down into an inky blackness. Ryan gulped loudly.   
Shane glanced over for a second, before their eyes met and Shane looked away quickly. Shane didn’t want Ryan staring into those pitch-black eyes of his for any longer than he had to, which was preferably as little as possible. “Don’t worry, Ry. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”   
Ryan looked away from Shane’s face, down into the unnaturally dark stairwell. “You could hurt me.”   
Shane froze at that sentence. It was quiet, Ryan’s tone calm but serious. The acceptance in his voice was what twisted Shane’s gut with guilt.   
“No, I couldn’t.” Shane says, quietly enough that Ryan can barely make out the words. Ryan wants to ask Shane to clarify what he’d said, but Shane is already starting to head down the stairs, shooting a small, sad smile at Ryan before turning and walking down. After a few seconds to hype himself up, Ryan follows Shane down into the dark abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I've finally got my brain going for this story, with ideas and plot bunnies and such. If you like what I'm reading, be sure to comment bc I love validation and it motivates me to write more!! Okay thank you for reading, peace and love over and out

The boys were completely silent on the way down the stairs. Neither Ryan nor Shane could think of anything to say. The quietness between them felt like a wall being forcefully wedged between the two. The tension was growing, not only because of the obvious but also because there was so much to ask, to say, and absolutely no time to do either. Ryan’s questions were building up so quickly that he was forgetting questions as new ones took their place. He didn’t have enough brain space to hold them all.   
Ryan and Shane took a few steps into the pitch-black room when Shane stopped, and Ryan accidentally bumped into him. Ryan stumbled back a few steps, whispering, “What is it?”   
“Just another one.” Shane answers, his voice hushed.   
“Another what?”   
“Demon.”   
“Jesus Christ, how many god-damned demons are in his house?” Ryan complains to hide his fear. Shane, though focused, lets his mouth pull up in a half-smirk. Ryan didn’t know this, but Shane could sense Ryan’s fear. It always amused him a little bit when Ryan cursed and whined at locations to try to cover up his fright. That, and Ryan’s quip about the ‘god-damned’ demons was a little funny, because that’s what demons were. Literally damned by God.   
“Stay here.” Shane murmurs to Ryan as he slowly steps towards the entity. He knew Ryan couldn’t see anything but blackness, but Shane could see its demonic form perfectly clear. The form of a demon that isn’t possessing a body is pretty damn unnerving, and he’s grateful that Ryan can’t see it.   
Ah, you’re one of us, I see. The entity remarked in an ancient demonic language that only Shane could hear . Shane grimaced- the first two entities spoke in English, so Shane was able to speak back to them in English. Shane didn’t want to have to speak to the demon in their creepy language of clicks and hisses, but it was obvious the entity wouldn’t be able to understand if he didn’t.   
“What are you doing here?” Shane spoke to his fellow demon. Behind him, Ryan said nothing, but Shane could smell his fear spiking. Shane could empathize- it must be nerve wracking to listen to Shane speak in such a way without being able to know what he was saying.   
This is my home. The entity said.   
“You’re home is my home- Hell.” Shane growled at it. He was tired of this cryptic bullshit. He just wanted to get this thing out of here and get Ryan out of this house. “So why don’t you get back to it?”   
You know as well as I do that Hell is a drag. I spent hundreds of years working to get out of that place. I know you did too.   
The entity was right, and Shane clenched his jaw. It continued.   
I’m not leaving here. I love it. It’s just quiet enough to give me my peace, with a consistent stream of foolish humans with fresh, delicious souls. Shane can feel the entity focus on Ryan, and he bristles. Speaking of delicious souls… who do you have here?   
Shane takes a step forward. “Stay away from him.”   
Before Shane can stop him, the entity shifts a bit further into the physical realm to sense Ryan. Shane quickly looks over at Ryan, whose eyes had grown to their classic saucers. The entity had shifted further enough that Ryan could see him. Shane didn’t expect Ryan to be able to see much more than a dark shadow, but that didn’t matter much when it came to Ryan.   
Oh, what is this… The entity mused, and Ryan gasped loudly. It had slipped into Ryan’s mind a bit to let him hear. Shane growled, fighting back the rest of his demonic features in his rage.   
“Get away from him, I said!” Shane yelled, and Ryan flinched at the sharp, undecipherable words. Ryan could now understand the entity, as it was speaking in his head, but the ancient language flowing from Shane’s mouth were still incomprehensible.   
Shane wasn’t worried about the entity eating Ryan’s soul. Shane knew that it wouldn’t be able to. What Shane was truly worried about was the second-biggest secret that Shane had kept from Ryan, one that would undoubtedly make Ryan not afraid, but angry. So fucking angry. Because what the first demon they had encountered had said was right, without even really meaning to.   
By all accounts, in the supernatural world, Ryan really was Shane’s little human pet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am drunk tonight. Here is another chapter (don't worry I wrote it while sober). Anyway love you guys (guys= anyone who reads this) later g8ers. Peace and love over and out

Oh… OH. Oh, I see. The demon, having in a sense scanned Ryan’s soul in the few seconds it took Shane to collect himself, found the secret that Shane planned never to let anyone know.   
“W-what?” Ryan’s voice shook with terror, staring at the cloud of black floating in front of him.   
Shane immediately put his hand up to banish the demon back to hell. But before he could, the entity noticed him, and Shane was thrown back towards the wall, slamming into the wooden siding. Shane heard Ryan scream his name when he made contact with the wall. Shit. This demon was much stronger than the others. It was much closer in power level to him than he had anticipated.   
You don’t know, do you, human? Funny- usually, Claimed humans are tripping over themselves to brag of their pet status.   
“Claimed?” Ryan’s look of fright collapsed into a look of confusion, and then to a look of horror. “Pet status?”   
“Don’t listen to him, Ryan!” Shane yelled, forgetting to switch over to English so Ryan could understand him. He tried to switch back, but the entity was already speaking again. It was pretty much impossible to interrupt someone who was speaking inside someone’s head.   
Oh, this is gold! You don’t know! Has your Master not told you? He’s Claimed you. No other entity can consume the soul of a demon’s pet.   
That was all the entity was able to say before Shane was able to collect his strength and put his hand up again while the entity wasn’t looking. Shane had the upper hand- entities without a body possess are able to be banished back to hell by a stronger demon without any sort of fight. Shane counted himself lucky- if the demon had been possessing someone, he would have had to kill the body to banish the entity.   
Both Shane and Ryan felt the soundless scream of the entity down to the bottom of their bellies. The demon withered away into nothing, and with its absence, the house slowly shifted back to normal.   
There were a few seconds of tension filled silence between the boys as the house settled back down entirely into the physical realm. Ryan’s face shifted uncontrollably between several emotions- fear, confusion, betrayal, rage- before settling into a look of utter abhorrence.   
“Pet status?” Ryan whispered, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.   
“Ryan, it’s- it’s not what you think, I-“ Shane began, but before he could finish his sentence Ryan was sprinting up the stairs and heading for the exit of the no-longer-haunted house.   
By the time Shane made it to the front door where Ryan had exited the place, his eyes were back to their human shade, which he was thankful for. Maybe it would make the conversation easier. If Ryan would even allow them to have a conversation. Shane wasn’t sure if he even deserved a chance to explain himself. So much had been thrown at Ryan tonight. It was amazing that he never fainted during the whole ordeal.   
Shane made it outside just in time to hear Ryan mutter to TJ, “I’m going back to the hotel” and hopping into his car without giving TJ the chance to respond. Ryan looked over and saw Shane, and immediately turned the car on and drove off, leaving Shane to deal with TJ and the camera crew.   
“Uh… What was that all about?” TJ asked Shane, his eyebrows knitted in worry.   
“We, uh, saw something that really freaked Ryan out.” Shane said. TJ believed in ghosts about as much as Shane pretended to, so Shane was hoping TJ would just leave it at that.   
“We have to shoot tonight!” TJ protested.   
“I know, but I don’t- I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Shane said sadly as he watched the car shrink in the distance.   
“Fuck.” TJ swore. Shane suspected that TJ continued to complain, but he had ceased to listen. His mind was already trying to come up with a way to make this right. Okay, so he had lied about being a demon to Ryan, secretly Claimed him, and then kept that a secret from him as well. What was Shane going to do to make up for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a little while to shit this one out. Hopefully something meaningful will happen in the next chapter. Don't forget to like if you love grapefruits and comment if you eat Nazis. okay peace and love over and out

So Shane had lied about being a demon, secretly Claimed him, whatever that entailed, and then kept it a secret from him. Ryan’s brain was running around in circles the entire drive back to the hotel, and now that he was back in his hotel room the thoughts seemed to come even faster. Fifteen minutes in the car and Ryan didn’t feel any closer to understanding what the fuck was going on.  
Shane- his Shane- was a demon. Really? A demon? And somehow, while Ryan wasn’t looking, Shane had- fuck, he had adopted him? As what, a pet? A slave? Had Shane infected Ryan’s soul, and now he’d be unable to get into heaven? Did this mean heaven and hell were real, and that Shane had damned him without even telling him?  
Ryan collapsed into the tightly made bed in the middle of the room and groaned into the pillows. They were here for the next two days, shooting for the new episode. What was he supposed to do? Tell someone? As if. People pretty much accepted Ryan’s penchant for rambling on about ghosts and demons, but to accuse someone of being a demon was a bit too eighteenth century for him, and he was sure it wouldn’t go over well.  
Fuck, even the hotel room Ryan was currently in was being shared with Shane. Shane had a key and could barge in whenever he wanted to.  
Ryan’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at the contact. Shane. Ryan suppressed another groan.  
With shaky fingers, Ryan unlocked the phone and read the message.  
Everything’s worked out. Shoot for tonight is cancelled. Don’t worry about that. I’ll stay somewhere else tonight, give you some space. Maybe we can talk 2moro?  
Ryan had the urge to roll his eyes. The text was so normal, so casual. Way too casual for their current predicament. Ryan closed the message without answering and tossed his phone on the bed next to him.  
Shane was freaking out a little bit. Now that Ryan was no longer in immediate danger, there was a lot more room in his head to worry about what their relationship would become after this series of revelations. He had texted Ryan- he wasn’t sure what else he could do. He told himself he didn’t expect a reply, but it had been 20 minutes since he sent it and nothing. He had been left on read. That was to be expected, Shane tried to reason with himself. Ryan needed time to process what had just happened. While Shane trusted him to keep his secret, he wasn’t so sure their friendship would survive.  
What would they say at work? Their rapport had always been great- enviable, even. That’s what had rocketed their show to the top of the Trending list week after week. Would they be able to bounce off of each other as easily as they had before? While Shane was more than happy to continue playing the skeptic role for the show, he wasn’t sure Ryan would allow it.  
Shane checked his phone again, despite his ringer AND vibration settings turned all the way up, lest he miss a message from Ryan. Nothing, of course there was nothing. Shane slid his phone back into his pocket and pondered where to go. He could certainly just go and rent a different hotel room, but somehow that felt like giving up. Of course he had told Ryan he would stay somewhere else, but Shane secretly hoped that Ryan would poo-poo the idea and tell him to get his big fat head back to their shared room.  
Ridiculous, Shane thought to himself. His impatience was completely unjustified. Shane stood and looked around. He was still at the location, and the crew had all left quite a while ago. It had been easy to convince everyone not to question the last-minute shoot cancellation. Shane didn’t like to call it mind control, even in his own head- it was just a bit of large group manipulation, nothing more. He would nudge everyone’s doubts away, and everyone else’s lack of doubt with reinforce the individual’s. It was a self-correcting system that just needed a running start. One that Shane, with his admittedly over-powered abilities, could easily provide. Shane wasn’t sure if he would need to do it again for the shoot tomorrow. Maybe Ryan would be all right by then?  
Shane began to walk around to the back of the house to transport himself. Ryan had taken the car they had rented, but that wasn’t much of a problem for Shane. As soon as Shane was sure he was out of sight, he snapped his fingers, meaning to teleport to the closest motel he could find.  
The teleportation wasn’t one of Shane’s favorite abilities. It always made his human stomach a little sick and ALWAYS messed up his hair, but sometimes he had to use it. While it was easy to do, it was volatile and, like many of his other abilities, subject to Shane’s thoughts and feelings at the moment of use. So, due to being so distracted by one Ryan Bergara, rather than showing up at the closest motel to the location, Shane instead found himself staring at the hotel he and Ryan were staying at. Shane didn’t mean to do that, he told himself. Freudian slip. Shane frowned and shrugged to himself. He supposed Ryan didn’t have to know if he got a room in the same hotel, as long as Shane didn’t bother him. It was a shitty rationale, Shane knew, but he walked inside and up to the front desk.


End file.
